vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mynna - Skill Tree
The three skill trees of Mynna are; Relentless, Slaughter, and Rogue. Relentless Relentless focuses on Mynna unleashing several dagger attacks per turn, as well as granting her additional turns to unleash even more damage with. Tier 1 Dagger Mastery - Passive - 5 ranks - Mynna has a 33% chance to instantly attack twice if using daggers, the secondary attack does 10% of the first attack's damage. Unlocks Dagger Dance in Tier 2 at rank 5. Blade Spin - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna spins and releases a throwing dagger at all enemies, dealing 5% of their max health. Flurry - Passive - 5 ranks - A critical hit gives 100% chance for Mynna to instantly attack again for 6% of the first attack. Flurry can proc Dagger Mastery. Tier 2 Dagger Dance - Ability - 5 ranks - Gives Mynna 10% increased Damage, 25% crit, and 20% cleave for 1 turn. Battlelust - Passive - 1 rank - Mynna thrives in combat, gaining 2% increased crit chance and 1% increased damage every turn. Unlocks Relish in Tier 4. Sharp Eyes, Sharp Blade - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Mynna's crit chance by 10%, and critical hit damage by 20%. Tier 3 Blade Surge - Ability - 1 rank - A quick dagger strike that ignores all Defense. This attack always goes first and never misses. Dagger Kick - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna flips a dagger into the air, and then kicks it masterfully at her target. This attack cannot crit, but deals great damage if it connects. Blade's Edge - Passive - 5 ranks - Mynna deals 5% increased damage with Daggers, ignores 5% armor, and gains 5% increased Agility. Tier 4 X - Ability - 1 rank - A deadly cross slash that deals strong damage and has all of Mynna's attacks bypass all Defenses on the target for the remainder of the battle. Relish - Passive - 1 rank - Battlelust becomes Relish, granting the bonuses after ''every single combatant's turn. ''Caps at 25 stacks. Mynna's Grace - Passive - 1 rank - Every single melee attack Mynna makes now has a guaranteed follow up attack. Tier 5 - Ultimate Relentless Assault - Ability - Mynna rapidly dashes between all enemies, delivering repeated dagger strikes. This attack continues until 5 critical hits are made. Slaughter This skill tree is all about unleashing Mynna in her Werewolf form, armed and dangerous, to viciously slaughter her foes. Tier 1 Bloodsport - Passive - 5 ranks - Mynna's attacks have a 20% to cause her target to bleed. Unlocks Bloodthirst in Tier 2 at rank 5. Throat Slash - Ability - 1 rank - A vicious clawed attack that inflicts strong bleeding. Unlocks Tear Throat in Tier 3. Maul - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna bites at her target, dealing damage and dazing them for 1 turn. Unlocks Maul Face in Tier 3. Tier 2 Bloodthirst - Passive - 5 ranks - Attacking a target who is bleeding heals Mynna for 5% of the damage dealt. Unlocks Blood Craze in Tier 3 at rank 5. Intensity - Passive - 1 rank - Every succesful attack increases the damage of Mynna's next attack by 6%. This stacks on itself up to a cap of 5 stacks, at which point the stacks begin anew. Wickedness - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies who are bleeding take 4% increased damage from Mynna, and attacking them as a 20% chance to refresh the duration of their bleeds. Tier 3 Blood Craze - Passive - 1 rank - Critical hits against bleeding enemies heal Mynna for 100% of the damage dealt. Tear Throat - Ability - 1 rank - Throat Slash becomes Tear Throat, which deals stronger damage, and inflicts heavy bleeding. Unlocks Shred Throat in Tier 4. Maul Face - Ability - 1 rank - Maul becomes Maul Face, which deals increased damage and stuns the target for 1 turn. Tier 4 Hungering Howl - Ability - 5 ranks - Mynna lets loose a fearsome howl, causing all attacks made by the party to restore health equal to 6% of the damage dealt. Shred Throat - Ability - 1 rank - Tear Throat becomes Shred Throat, which is stronger, 100% crit, and inflicts massive bleeding. Crimson Lily - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna leaps in between her enemies and proceeds to deliver a brutal spinning attack, dealing damage to all enemies at random. Deals a total of 10 attacks, each attack adds a stack of bleeding. All enemies will be hit at least once. Tier 5 - Ultimate Blood Rose - Ability - 1 rank - Only usable on a enemy who has massive bleeding or worse. Mynna brings a painful end to their lives as she cuts and shreds them to pieces, killing them. Rogue Rogue is all about playing unfair, dirty tricks, cheapshots, and gaining additional money from combat. Tier 1 Sand Toss - Ability - 5 ranks - Mynna throws dirt into the target's eyes, reducing accuracy by 8% for 2 turns. Pick Pocket - Passive - 1 rank - Every successful melee attack Mynna lands against an enemy increases the battles payout by 1%. Unlocks Big Money in Tier 2. Diss - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna insults her target, forcing them to target her for their next attack, but lowering their Defense by 15%. Tier 2 Sucker Punch - 1 rank - Ability - An attack that can only be used if the target melee attacks Mynna its next turn. If they do, Mynna dodges the attack and delivers a strong blow to the back of their head. Big Money - Passive - 5 ranks - Mynna's critical hits grant gold equal to 1% of the damage dealt. Thieves' Guile - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Mynna's agility by 2%, and gives a 2% discount on all purchases. Tier 3 Chain Disarm - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna sprints to her target and disarms their weapon for 1 turn, then proceeds to the next one to do the same. Can potentially disarm all enemies, but becomes increasingly more difficult with every foe disarmed. Shiv - Passive - 5 ranks - Mynna gets a free low damage attack that has a 10% to stun the target every time she attacks a target for the first time. Cheapshot - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Mynna's chance to dodge attacks by 15%, and allows her to instantly retaliate whenever a enemy melee attack misses. Naughty - Ability - 1 rank - Mynna attempts to seduce a male enemy. The success chance of this triple her crit chance. Tier 4 Nasty Tricks - Passive - 1 rank - Dodging an attack increases Mynna's crit chance by 5%, landing a critical attack increases Mynna's evasiveness by 5%. Caps at 50%, and remains active for the rest of the battle. Backstab - Ability - 1 rank - Can only be used on enemies who aren't targetting Mynna. Backstab ignores all Defense, and cripples the target for 2 turns. Feign Death - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever an enemy attacks Mynna while her state is critical, the attack is negated. She draws a secret blade from her ribcage, and drives it deep into the enemy, dealing massive damage. Has a 5 turn cooldown. Tier 5 - Ultimate Greed is Good - Passive - 1 rank - Increases battle payout by 50%. Every time Mynna successfully crits, the attack hits twice for two crits. Every time Mynna evades an attack, she steals from the target, taking money equal to 10% of the damage the attack would have done, as well as stealing a buff from them. Category:GAME STUFF